Rognark
by Bloody Ice
Summary: A branch cracked to the east and in a blink of an eye, Trunks had his sword drawn ready to slay whatever same near him or his little sister. The cracking of the branch echoed throughout the forest sending it on for miles. Trunks sheathed his sword.


**Rognark**

**Disclaimer: ** Do I have to do the disclaimer thingy? I think it's obvious that I do not own DBGT rolls eyes and sighs Just read please

**Chapter 1**

Meeting in Salazire Forest

The sun was at its peak in the cold autumn day. It tried so hard to penetrate the canopy above the muggy but cool forest of Salazire. A young man clad in silver amour walking next to his white steed and his younger sister tread through the forest going about their rare brother sister moments.

The young girl had just turned seven and was packed full of energy. She chased every little thing that crossed her path. She was entertained for some time by a monarch butterfly that landed on her nose for a brief second and took off as soon as it landed. She stumbled around the undergrowth of the forest path and bounded back up not minding the dirt and mud that splashed upon her gown when she hit the forest floor.

The young man chuckled at his little sister's energy and longed to be a child yet again to play along side his dearest friends. But he was far too old to be that childish and blissfully unaware of things. Especially while the war raged on between the Humans, Fairies, and Elves. And him being the King's eldest and only son, he was appointed the task to join the army and fight against the 'foul' creatures that dare try to overthrow the humans.

A yelp of pain from his fallen sister catches his attention as he sees her sitting on the forest ground hugging a scraped knee.

"Trunks," She whined innocently, "My leg hurts."

Trunks rolled his eyes and casually walked over to his younger sister. "That is because you are as reckless as a dwarf who had just struck amerous." He laughs as he picks her up and puts her on his horse. "Maybe you should stop bounding around everywhere for once, hm?"

Through the tears streaking down her face and the sobs in her throat she nodded her head and wiped her tears away.

Trunks smiled at her and grabbed the reins of his horse and led him through the vast forest. The little girl turned completely oblivious to her recent injury and admired her surroundings in awe.

"You are so lucky brother," she sighed deeply, "Why can't I go into the forest as you do?"

"Because you are too young to be out in these woods," He answered putting his hand on her head and stirring her hair out of place. She gives him an icy glare and smoothes out her hair. "Besides," he added, "Elves run thick through forests. I hate the thought of you facing one alone."

"I can take them!" She says haughtily as she climbed to her feet on the graceful horse. "Mother says I am like father and that nothing will hurt me!" She throws a couple of punches when she looses balance and falls.

Trunks caught her before she hit the ground and put her back on the horse correctly. "Well, to a certain extent," he sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," he explained, "You can maybe defend yourself against a fat cat or something among those lines but not an elf or demon." His voice grew faint. "My troops have a hard time against them as well."

"But I am not in your troop!" She shouted happily.

"And let's keep it that way shall we?"

The little girl huffed at the lack of humor her brother was finding in this conversation and just put her head down on the horse's neck which really strained her back. "You know what Trunks," she breathed boringly.

"What," he asked not really caring what she was going to say.

"You were a lot more fun before you got into the war started." She paused to think of a vague memory of him before he was sent to war and started to speak again. "You always laughed and smiled...at least...more than you do now."

"Well, it's hard to find things humorous these days."

"But you always-"

"You won't understand until you've been at war Bra," he interrupted. "And I hope you never understand."

She rolled her eyes at her older brother and flicked at the horse's ear. The horse swooshed his tail in an irritated manner but contained the want to buck her off.

Trunks grabbed his sister's hand and shook his head to stop. Bra sighed and looked around the forest. A green blur made haste across her vision and as soon as it appeared it vanished. She blinked a few times and didn't see it again so she decided it was just her eyes. But yet again it flashed by and by the expression on Trunks' face, he was completely oblivious to it and was lost I his own thought.

The little girl swallowed hard and began to hum a little tune. Five minutes passed and she didn't see the blur so with a wave of relief passing over her, she returned back to her happy and positive attitude.

The butterfly that she had been chasing earlier flew by her and tickled her nose with a brush of his beautifully orange painted wings. The butterfly passed and Bra looked over to her brother. He was now out of his deep thought and straining his hearing to hear anything that might be near.

"So he did see it." Bra thought to herself nervously.

"Uh... Trunks-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks put his finger to her lips to silence her. He pulled the reins slightly making the horse slowly stop. There, he strained his ears for any sound of movement.

Bra's breathing became rapid and nervous as the minutes slowly passed by. Trunks had his eyes shut in concentration and scanned the area with his sharp ears. Bra clutched her brother's metal plated arm and hoped nothing was out there.

Trunks slowly moved his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword at his side. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and pulled on it a little revealing a small portion of the silver blade.

All was silent. The birds even stopped singing and the horse stopped swooshing his tail. A branch cracked to the east and in a blink of an eye, Trunks had his sword drawn ready to slay whatever same near him or his little sister. The cracking of the branch echoed throughout the forest sending it on for miles. Nothing came out for them. It was all silent again. Trunks waited a moment and then sheathed his sword.

He turned to his sister and gave her an assuring and cheerful smile. Bra sighed with relief and collapsed on the horse's neck. As she did so, the horse decided he had had enough and tossed his head back widely. Bra fell back into the saddle and yelped when she bit her tongue.

"Adrienne," Trunks scolded his horse in a low harsh tone. Adrienne shot a look over at Trunks that practically said 'get this kid off of me before I get mad'. Trunks shook his head and grabbed the reigns again and set off again.

All was silent and peaceful. The birds were chirping and the crickets were playing along with the birds. Bra began to hum a tune that she had learned on Sunday at the Church. It livened Trunks' spirits has he journeyed through the elven woods. The peace was shattered by the terrible gust of wind from an arrow as it shot past them and was driven deeply into the willow tree barely missing Bra's face.

Trunks sneered at the arrow and made his way over to it. Bra's eyes were wide with shock as she recalled the arrow almost killing her. Trunks pulled the arrow out and examined it. "Dammit," he sneered in a low angry voice, "Elves." He threw the arrow to the ground and spat on it. He drew out his sword and slowly spun to see if he could catch a glimpse of the damn elves. But he could not see the slightest trace of any elves nor could he hear any. But he kept his guard up nonetheless.

"Get off the horse," he commanded his sister.

Bra nodded and tuned sideways on the horse. Her foot searched for the holster. She found it and began to climb down. She lost her balance and fell to the ground and landed with a thud on a root on her bottom.

"Ow!" She cried as she jumped up and rubbed her sore rear.

"Quiet!" Trunks hissed. "Get under Adrienne." Bra ignored the pain and hid behind Adrienne's legs. Trunks spun slowly to each direction and jumped at every little sound. He saw nor heard anything again. He lowered his guard and stood up straight. He put his hand behind his neck and rolled his neck causing the kinks in his neck to crack loudly. He made his way back to his sister when the green blur dashed past him heading to the north behind him.

"Stay here!" He called over his shoulder to Bra and he dashed off after it.

His amour clanked as her ran through the brushwood in the pathway. His foot got caught in a little root and he crashed to the ground. Without hesitating, he jumped back to his feet and perused the green blur. He was loosing site of it as it advanced further ahead and vanished into the canopy's camouflage.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he came to a halt. He search around quickly and followed the feeling in his stomach to what he was hoping the right direction. His face was being torn at by all the thorns and twigs in his way. Crimson blood fell from his brow and mixed with sweat as it ran down his cheeks. He dashed through another bush and found himself in a little clearing.

It was beautiful. The grass was a light spring green which was outrageous in the midst of autumn. Bluish green weeping willow outlined the clearing and stood proud and somewhat sad at the same time. A little silver pond was at the other end of the clearing full of lilies, flowers, and a few chipmunks. Above, a hole in the canopy let in the pinkish gold of the falling sun and spilled over a pure white rock in the center of it all.

The rock caught his attention. Not the rock itself, but a young woman lay against it and was still. Trunks approached with caution when he heard his young sister and horse from behind him. Trunks ignored them and made his way over to the young woman. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword incase it was an ambush and crept closer to her. He was about a few feet away from her when he noticed two arrows sticking out from her side.

Trunks quickly dropped his sword back into its sheath and quickened his pace over to her. He kneeled down beside her and removed his gauntlet and checked for a pulse.

Bra appeared at the edge of the clearing admiring the beauty of it. After examining it over once or twice, she brought her attention back to Trunks. "What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper. "Is she alright?"

Trunks' face drained of all color. "She's still alive!"

"What?" Bra cried running next to him. "Are you-"

Trunks put his arm behind her and sat her up so that he could help her. The woman's hair fell about her shoulders revealing slender pointed ears.

"AN ELF!" Bra cried in horror. "Get away from it Trunks! It might kill you!"

"I can't leave _her_ here." He explained as he fumbled through a pouch strapped to his belt. "I will not leave a woman to die if I know I can do something."

"But it-"

"Listen Bra," He interrupted annoyed, "She is a _she_ not an _it. _And if don't like it wait outside of here and wait until I'm finished."

"Fine then." She said and turned her back to her brother and began to walk away. But something wouldn't let her leave and she ran up next to him and watched in disgust as he helped the creature.

Trunks pulled out a little bottle and set in the grass next to him. He shook his head to knock his lavender hair out of his face only for it to fall back into place. He removed his other gauntlet and cast it aside. He reached out and grabbed the top arrow and slowly moved in further into her. The elf flinched and did nothing else. Trunks lifted the back of the arrow into the air and slid out the arrow without making the wound worse.

Bra watched her brother in awe at his skill with first aid. She wished that she could do things as well as he could but knew that she couldn't.

Trunks placed the arrow next to his and picked up a cloth he laid out earlier. He ripped it in half and wiped the dark red blood away from the freshly open wound. The elves blood looked almost black if it weren't for the traces of deep red the sun from above cast. He tossed the rag over his shoulder almost hitting Bra square in the face but she ducked in time as it flew over her head. Trunks took the other piece of cloth and then the little bottle. He unscrewed the top and dabbed the cloth into it. He pulled the damp cloth away from the bottle and hesitated before he put it on the elf's wound.

Bra recognized the rusty color of the liquid and the strong stench form and flinched. Iodine: the most painful substance Bra has ever experienced in her short seven years of the world.

Trunks bit his lip for he knew the elf would struggle at contact and he slowly put the cloth on the injury. The elf let out a cry and clenched the grass into her fist. Trunks pulled it away and blew on it for a moment to cool down the stinging sensation. He placed that cloth next to him and picked up a bandage and placed it on her side. He'd wrap it up once he has finished mending the other wound for they were right next to each other.

He repeated the process to the other wound and wrapped up her side in the bandage.

Bra grew tired of watching her brother and the elf and ran over to the little pond and splashed her feet around in it.

Trunks began to pick up the supplies when he heard a small noise come from the elf. His eyes fell onto her immediately to see her eyes flutter half way open.

"Are you alright m'lady?" He asked her. He received no answer.

She just turned her head so that she could see him clearer. "What? Who are you?" She asked in elvish.

Trunks was shocked for some reason. He had learned that language once but forgot most of it. "Are you alright?" He repeated in sloppy elvish.

She strained her eyes for a moment and then her eyes went wide with horror. "A human!" the young elf screamed in her head. She shot up in terror only to receive a sharp stab pf pain to her side and she slowly fell back down.

Trunks put his arm behind her and gently laid her back down against the rock. At contact of his arm against her she sprang away from him and backed away slowly still on the ground.

"You are a human!" She cried in her fair elvish language.

Bra popped her head up from her business and saw the emerged elf. She gave a yelp of terror and out of the clearing to Adrienne following her by instinct.

"It's okay," he said sloppily again, "I won't hurt you. I wish to help."

"Why would a human help an elf?" She questioned with pain and terror.

"You were wounded and..." his voice trailed off, "And I will not leave a woman in peril no matter the race. It is strictly against my own honor."

She breathed heavily and calmed down. "Then I thank you sir. Forgive my harsh reactions."

That caught Trunks off guard. He didn't expect nor want an apology. "You needn't apologize m'lady." He insisted. "I understand on the account of the war."

"Yes, the war." She whispered as she had just remembered it. "Sad isn't it? War. Taking our loved ones' lives in the name of carnage."

"Yes but it is for freedom," Trunks agreed. "The Demons are trying-"

"But what does that have to do with us elves?" She questioned. "We were just living in tranquility and peace and then we were brought into the war." She stopped and looked into his eyes. "Tell me sir you are a human, why did you all drag us elves into it? And against you."

Trunks turned his head away ashamed as if he were responsible for it all. "I-I honestly don't know why you are in the war. I asked, but the high councilors just tell me it's too complicated to understand."

"Humans," she muttered under her breath. She then looked back up at the young man. "Please, tell me, what is the name that was bestowed upon you?"

"Trunks," he said proudly, "Trunks of the Mark. One of the five Knights in Lead."

The young elf smiled at him. "Well Master Knight. I thank you again for saving me despite my race."

"You're welcome m'lady." He said politely bowing.

Bra and Adrienne reappeared from behind Trunks.

"Tr-Trunks..." she whispered frightened. "Can we leave now please?"

Trunks ignored his younger sister and just stared at the elf maiden.

"Well Master Knight, I must leave to return to my village." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

Bra sighed with relief and went up to her brother's side and reached for his hand.

Trunks ignored his sister's fright and ran after the elf. She parted through the bushes when she felt a cold armored and grab her arm. She turned quickly around in shock and threw a punch at him. Trunks moved his head barely missing her punch and caught her fist. She glared at him outraged and tried to claim her hand again but his grip was too strong. Trunks looked as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Um...I wish to see you to your village." He explained nervously, "To make sure that you make it alright. Humans are camped everywhere and they will take you hostage faster than you can blink."

She eyed at him suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?"

Trunks doesn't know what to say. "I am not asking you too." He says smoothly. "I am bound to my code as a knight. 'Never leave a woman in need.'"

She smiled at his will to hold strong to his honor. "Your heart is valiant Master Knight. If that is your real cause, then I will let you see me off. But only to the outskirts to my village."

Trunks smiled and let go of her fist and was quite thrilled that she was letting him walk her home. There was another reason why he wished to see her off other than for her well being: she was gorgeous. Her short dark brown hair rest around her shoulders with black streaks running through her hair with the front solid black. She had piercing emerald green eyes that could pierce even the darkest of nights. Her tunic was different shades of green with little leaves stitched into the hems of her sleeves. Under her tunic, she wore pale green leggings and long sleeve top. Her brown elven boots came up half way up her shins that appeared to be worn from many adventure. She wore a brown belt with many bags attached to it filled with god knows what. Two silver elvish knives hung upon it with strange markings on the blade. Slung behind her back, was an elvish quiver with many deadly arrows. Her bow was in her quiver as well for easy access in case of battle.

Trunks felt strange while he was with her but he enjoyed the feeling immensely.

Bra on the other hand felt different about the elf. She hated her. She was raised against the elves and was told evil tales about them. She was puzzled why Trunks insisted on helping her and was outraged.

"Trunks are you mad?" She cried stepping out from behind Adrienne's massive legs. "Why do you want to help her? An elf! Father forbids it! You are a knight and you help the enemy? Why are you the Knight of Lead? I hope Sir Gohan takes your place! He would not betray our people and help an elf! He would slay them in the second!"

Trunks was furious with his sister and forced his rage within himself. "Bra, first of all, she is wounded and she needs help. Second, Gohan would not slay her in the second. He is honorable and merciful when it comes to the innocent. He would do the same. If you do not want to come then you go back with Adrienne."

Bra growled at her brother. "I will not leave!" She huffed. "I want to know if she kills you so I can tell father!" She stormed angrily by her brother and glared at the elf with extreme hatred.

"Please forgive my sister," Trunks apologized for her, "She doesn't-"

The elf maiden silenced him by putting her hand up. "Do not apologize Master Knight. Judging by her age, she was born after the war started. She was raised against was no?"

Anger boiled through the little girl's veins. How dare she defend her! She had no right to.

"Yes but still," Trunks insisted, "You are-"

She silenced him yet again and shook her head no. Trunks understood her meaning and ceased the subject. "Right then. Shall we get going?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is a long journey. I will not let you all travel all the way. For both of the safety of my village, and the safety for yourselves. The deeper we tread into the forest, the more elves roam. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

Trunks smiles and nods. "Yes I am."

She gazes at him thoughtfully and turned and parted through the bushes once more.

Trunks gazes after her with sheer affection and begins to follow her.

"Honesty brother, you can be very stubborn." Bra huffs.

Trunks rolls his eyes and walks back to his sister. He picks her up from under her arms. "You don't even know what stubborn means." He mummers as he sets her down in Adrienne's saddle.

"Mother says you're stubborn!" She protests. "And if mother said it, it must be true!"

Trunks laughs and grabs the reins and follows the elf maiden's path. He crosses the bushes into vast forest: with no elf girl in sight. "Where'd she go?" He wondered worryingly.

"She abandoned us," Bra whimpered. "Never trust an elf!"

Trunks took off down the path to see if she was a head but still no elf in sight. He spun looking in all directions to see if he could catch even a tiny glimpse of her emerald eyes. "I cannot see her." He said aloud in a panic.

"I cannot believe you trusted her!" Bra cried. "She's probably going back to get more elves!"

"Master Night, are you coming?"

Trunks spun around to see the elf maiden standing between two trees looking at him innocently.

"Oh yes," He said relived, "I lost sight of you."

She smiled at him. "I am sorry." She apologized. "I know these forests well and I tend to go quite fast. I shall slow down."

Trunks sighed once more and followed her down the path.

"So tell me m'lady," he said after a while, "Tell me what your village is like." He regretted what he said the moment it passed his lips. She would no doubt suspect that he's trying to mount an assault later on.

She eyed him suspiciously again. "Why do you wish to know Master Knight?"

"Well um I was just curious. I understand if you don't tell me. I've just always been interested in the elvish culture."

That seemed to settle with the young elf. She shut her eyes and recalled the visions of her village. "It is beautiful," she said almost in a whisper. "The sky is always blue and white fluffy cloud float across the sky. The water is as pure as the heavenly goddesses that watch over us and is always so nice and peaceful: if you ever need to relax all you have to do is go to the creek and listen the water trickle on the rocks down across the valley.

"In summer and spring, the grass is cool and vibrant and scattered upon the fields are vast orchids of wild flowers and daisies. Rare and endangered animals often come to the fields at their own leisure to graze and relax." Trunks shut his eyes and put a mental picture of everything she was saying into his head.

"Marble buildings of the town square rise high to the sky and loom over the village with majesty and beauty which is where the high council and the Lord and Lady retire.

"Children run on the streets playing with one another laughing and cheering happily as their parents go about their business..."

Her voice trailed off leaving Trunks in tension wanting to know more about the elven town. "...And...?" He asks impatiently.

"I am sorry," she said in a normal voice, "I have said too much about my village. It is forbidden to speak of my village to outsiders. You understand right?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Of course m'lady. But there is one thing I wish to know about your village."

The elf looked at him with wondering eyes.

"What is the name of your city?"

Her face went very serious. That was too much information to give out. Even if he had saved her life. He could easily turn on her and tell everything she had told to the High Council of the Humans and plot against the elves. "I cannot say." She said firmly. "For safety measures."

"Aye, I understand. Pardon my asking."

She nodded her head in forgiveness and fixed her eyes on the path in front of her.

Silence. It dominated the forest. Nothing could be heard for miles around. This made Bra feel very afraid and alone. She sunk down in the horse's saddle and looped Trunks' arm in her childish grip.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled to her.

"It's so quiet," she answered. Her eyes darted around the forest. "I can't hear anything. Not even the crickets are playing."

"Don't worry about-"

"Aye," the elf interrupted, "It is _too_ quiet. Something's wrong. I can feel it in the forest's soul."

"The forest has a soul?" Trunks questioned.

"Every living thing has a soul," she said a matter-of-factly. "Including the forest."

"So what's wrong with it?" Bra quivered to her.

"I-I can't put my finger on it. But alarms in the back of my head are screaming. And they have never proved me wrong yet." She faced the frightened young girl. "But I suggest you get down out of sight."

Fear coursed through the girl's veins as she tried to get off of Adrienne. Trunks helped her out and set her down on the ground and kept her close to him: he would never go against an elf's judgment.

They walked through the silence. The young knight and elf sharpened their senses to try and hear everything that made a sound.

The forest came to an end further up the path into a 'blinding' light ahead. Relief washed over the tense travelers as they passed out of the forest into the sun. Trunks and Bra's eyes pained from the sudden shift from dim forest light to bright sunshine. The elf seemed immune to the pain of the change and breathed in the fresh crisp air.

"How much longer?" Bra complained to her brother. "I am getting tired and hungry."

"I dunno," he answered, "I've never been to the village."

"It's about fifteen minutes away," the elf answered over hearing their conversation. She turned around to the humans and sauntered over to the young girl and smiled at her. "Here you go." She said handing her a little parcel from one of her many pockets and compartments on her belt.

She eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It is Fairsous," she answered cheerfully; "It is elvish bread. It will fill you until you return."

"It's probably poisoned," the little girl sneered. "Father told me never to trust an elf."

Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister's arrogance. The elf maiden sighed. "Okay," she turned to Trunks, "Do you want it?"

"Sure!" Trunks cried taking the elvish bread from her hand with eagerness. "I haven't eaten all day!" The elf smiled at him awkwardly as he stuffed the bread into his mouth. He looked very blissful and satisfied with the elvish treat. Once he had finished he licked his lips and smiled childishly. "Mm, that was delicious!"

The elf eyed him. "You actually liked it?"

"Yes, why?" He asked licking his gauntlets for any missed flavor.

"I'm stunned. I've always had that and I lost my taste for it. It tastes like saw dust to me."

"You're kidding!" He cried in shock. "Man that was delicious!"

The elf sighed. "Does he always act like this?" She asked Bra.

"When he eats yes." Bra sighed.

"Well, let's get going!" Trunks shouted as he jumped up and down raring with vigor. He ran up the path and turned with the path behind a cliff and disappeared. Bra, Adrienne, and the elf maiden stared after him in embarrassment and awe. Within a few seconds, he popped his head back around the canyon wall. "Um, why don't you lead the way because I have no idea on where we're going."

The elf sighed and hunched her shoulders. "Note to self, never give human Fairsous again." She grumbled. She stood up straight and led the way again followed closely by Adrienne.

"Hey wait for me!" Bra shouted and ran after the rest stumbling over her gown.

"Come on!" Trunks laughed and went behind the canyon wall again.

The sun began to set into the west casting a red orange pink glow across the sky. The little river next to them shimmered red and orange from the sun above.

The travelers, exception of Trunks, were weary. The elf rested her head on Adrienne's long powerful neck and struggled to keep her eyes open. Bra was atop of Trunks powerful shoulders and resting her head on his soundly sleeping.

The little grunted causing the elf to cast her eyes at her. "She's so adorable." She told Trunks.

"Yeah I guess at times." He agreed. "Sometimes she can be a real pain but at other times she can be a little angel." The elf smiled at him and rested her head back on the horse. "So tell me m'lady, what is your family like...if you are at liberty to discuss them that is."

She giggled inwardly and sighed. "Unique," she chuckled. "I am the oldest of seven children and I am expected to look after them and set an example. My oldest brother, Elrohir, has always been jealous of me for being father's 'favorite' and spending all the time with him and closest friends. He has tried many ways to kill me and take the limelight for himself but I dodge the things he throws at me and counter them mannerly. I wish not to waste my time in spite: especially for my own flesh and blood. The brother slightly younger than he, Touya, is my dearest friend. He is always full of life and energy and never has a frown. Even in the midst of war he manages to make us all laugh and smile. He and I spar around on regular basis and I usually win but he tries nonetheless."

"Sounds like he looks up to you."

"Aye he does," she agreed, "He never lets me go anywhere alone: he always insists on tagging along with my oldest sister Meaku..."

"Excuse me but you are confusing me." Trunks interrupted. "I thought you said Elrohir was the eldest aside from you."

"Ah excuse me, I thought I said he was the oldest brother," she clears her throat, "After me **is **Elrohir followed by his twin sister Meaku, then Touya, and then the other children who I cannot name for they are too young to be known by outsiders."

"Okay, thank you."

"Other than all of the attempted murders, sparring matches with Touya, and mission with Meaku, everything is the same as any other family." She tossed her brown hair behind her shoulders. "So, what of yours, aside from your sister."

"Well, my father is the King of Mehas Goran. He is also the high councilor for the knights and needs a sense of humor..."

"Your father is King?" She questions shocked. "Then that would make you the prince!"

"Knight!" He corrected. "I chose exile. I do not wish to rule a country."

"Politics not your thing?"

"Only when I need to sleep." He laughs. "But yes, we too are like any other family."

"Are we there yet?" Bra yawns.

"Yes." The elf girl said.

"Really," Trunks pipes looking around, "I see nothing."

She nods towards a waterfall in a circular 'dead end'. Narrow strips of land twist around each other leading up to a stone tablet in front of the waterfall. Trunks cast her a confused look but she walks up the steep strips of land up to the tablet.

"She's mad." Bra says quietly.

"You don't think she'll walk off do you?" Trunks asks concerned.

"Hopefully."

Trunks puts his sister back on the ground and runs clumsily after the elf. The princess glares after her brother and taps her foot impatiently.

"Hey wait!" Trunks called after her. The elf maiden stopped and faced him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this is the way to your village?" He says trying to catch his breath. "Looks like a dead end to me."

She sighs and takes out a flute from the quiver on her back. The flute was a stunning sterling silver with elvish inscriptions around the foot joint and the crown of the flute. Two emeralds were encrusted at the ends of the longest rod revealing its royalty.

She stands up straight on the platform, faces the waterfall, and shut her eyes. Trunks watches in wonder wondering what will happen next. She takes a deep breath and blows through the tone hole. Beautiful crisp notes fly from her flute and echo off the canyon walls around them. The music could turn anyone into a high spirited mood. Even Bra enjoyed the elvish music.

She moved her fingers on the keys to a slow beautiful song. Trunks recognized it as the Hymn of the Forest. He has heard it played at festivals in countries of men, but he has always longed to hear it from the elves.

She moved the flute away from her lips and kept her emerald eyes on the falls.

"What now?" Trunks asks in a whisper.

"Watch," she answered.

Trunks looked over at the falls and they slowly began to run dry revealing a doorway in the canyon wall. Trunks' eyes widened at the elven magic.

The elf turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You tell no one of this." She says firmly. "If one human hears of this entry, I will kill you myself."

Trunks swallows hard and nods his head. She does the same and begins to walk off the piece of land.

"She'll fall into the rocks!" Trunks cries in his head. He jumps for her and grabs her arm, pulling her back just as she was going to step off.

"What are you doing? Release me!"

"You will plunge to your death!" He yells. "Are you mad?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "Humans," she mutters. She glares into his eyes and kicks a small cloud of dirt off the side of the land strip towards the waterfall.

Trunks glances down off the edge of the land strip and is taken in awe once more. The small rocks she kicked up were somehow floating. "What the-"

"There is a bridge," she says somewhat annoyed. "Invisible to the untrained eye. It serves for elves and elves alone."

Trunks nods and lets go of her. She dusts off her boots and walks across the hidden bridge.

"Wait..." Trunks calls before she stepped into the darkness of the doorway.

"Yes Master Knight?" She asks innocently.

"What is your name?" He asked. "I wish to know."

"Aranel," she said, "Aranel of the Emerald Leaf clan." She said.

"Aranel," he breathed to himself.

"Farewell Master Knight," she said, "May the Light of Valor protect you on your journey home." She bowed her head and disappeared into the dark.

"I hope we meet again." Trunks whispered. He turned back to his horse and sister. He almost burst into laughter at the look on their faces. Bra's eyes were wide and she was slumped over with her hands dangling in front of her. Adrienne, the horse, mouth was dropped open and his eyes were also wide in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Bra demanded.

"Nothing," Trunks chuckled grabbing the reins. "Let's get home."


End file.
